Battle Flight
is an original game made by CCs and Cream for Nintendo 3DS. Story Prolouge The lustrous sun rises on the eastern horizon of a great sea of clouds with its light dawning on a city named Aveialla, which was bustling with life and color. That is, until the sun turned its color into fiery red and signs of that meant that trouble was brewing. Aveialla was plunged into flames of nightmares as the city was invaded by Astor and Astra and their band of warriors, dreadfully clashing every peaceful moment of this morning. Out of the blue was an owl. An huge and tough owl of wisdom, obviously booming with heroism. This owl is the leader of a team known as the Team A.V.E.S. and he was not afraid of chasing these dreadful mystic warriors out back into the unknown abyss. He told his family to go out of Aveialla, out where the strong duo of Astor and Astra can never reach. While he was successful driving these malicious warriors back into the unknown abyss, his time has sadly passed on suddenly, unknowingly to the rest of his family. With Aveialla having a first true hero, they renamed Team A.V.E.S. as the O.W.L. SQUAD and that his name shall be remembered in the city's history. Part 1 tbc Realms The game's setting takes place in various realms. One having little to no danger, while five being taken over by evil forces. Realm of the Grand Sky This realm acts as the main hub world for this game and is the realm that has the least danger found in it. Realm of the Sunshine Meadows A realm that is grass themed. TBA Realm of the Deadly Volcano A realm that is fire themed. TBA Realm of the Deep Blue A realm that is water themed. TBA Realm of the Sand Dunes A realm that is sand themed. TBA Realm of the Gingerbread Trees A realm that is ice themed. TBA Other Infomation Other information on the game is a bit vague right now except for a few details. * Gameplay is very similar to Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. * Level design are similar to that of 3D platforming Super Mario levels, but with Zelda-esque puzzles laying around the levels. * Music quality is equal to that of the Super Mario Galaxy games and the Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. * There is a cannon in the middle of the hub that acts similarly to a Launch Star from the Galaxy series in which the protagonist uses it to travel to various sub worlds and/or tiny islands. * The aforementioned tiny islands also have mini cannons. Voice Cast Although limited, voice acting is still present in the game on the scale of the Mario and Zelda series. * Miyu Irino as unnamed protagonist * Risa Uchida as TBA * Mamoru Miyano as TBA * Kenji Utsumi as TBA * Masaki Terasoma as TBA * Hisao Egawa as TBA Trivia * The first three voice actors mentioned are Japanese Sora, Kairi, and Riku from the Kingdom Hearts series perspectively. ** The fourth voice actor mentioned is the voice of Gaepora from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Music See here. Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Video Games